Eien no Sayonara
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: They are fleeting moments that connect two lives. Kei fears that he may destroy Sho, & Sho realizes that he can't go on without Kei there. Scenes picked from the film & expanded on help shed light on the bond between the two men, & the fate they share.
1. INTRO & PART I

**Title:** _ "Eien no Sayonara"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Movie -_ "Moon Child"_

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Moon Child"_. In fact, Gackt wrote it so I definitely don't own it. I just adore that movie... and Gackt. I am in no way affiliated with "_Moon Child_", Gackt, HYDE, or anything like that. I just have fun writing fanfiction, hehe.

**NOTE:** There is a HUGE Author's Note that will come at the end of the last chapter. This story has 5 parts. Currently, Parts I - III are finished, but will be updated in turn. Also, I tried my new way of translating things at the end of the sentence, but left the massive translation section at the end as well.

* * *

**永遠のさよなら**

**Eien no Sayonara**

**

* * *

  
**

**A  
**_**Moon Child  
**_**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**INTRO**

**

* * *

  
**

_I never wanted to lose you.  
There was no one else to turn to.  
You were always there for me.  
Always by my side;__  
Through the days we slept  
And the nights we played…_

_Now…  
I am afraid to look…  
For you are no longer there…_

_If only rain had fallen that morning,  
Then you would still be here today...  
With me…_

_

* * *

  
_

**PART I**

**

* * *

  
**

Sho frowned, his fingers gingerly tracing the outline of the drapes. He knew even before Kei asked… just what the weather would bring.

But his friend asked all the same…

"Soto wa?" {[( How is it outside? )]}

Without hesitation, Sho carefully opened the blue curtains, looking out at the sunny clear morning beyond the window.

"Ii tenki dai yo…" {[( The weather is good. )]}

Sighing, Kei closed his eyes.

He turned his head away from Sho and the direction of the window. "Sou ka?" the vampire whispered before opening his eyes again. "Perfect for Yi-Che's big day." {[( Really? )]}

Closing his eyes once more, Kei stood and, hands in his black pant pockets, moved quickly across the apartment. Sho could only catch quick glimpses of the man, knowing how much the day had meant to the five friends.

Yi-Che had wanted Kei there above anyone else.

Moving around and behind Sho, Kei came to stand beside the bed. He was slouching slightly, his entire body giving off his bitter disappointment.

"Na, Kei?" Sho whispered, hands in his own leather pant pockets. The young man was leaning against a white support column of the apartment, though he was trying everything to keep Kei from seeing his face.

Kei glanced over his shoulder slightly, watching as Sho moved to sit down on a small table, his back to him. "Huh?"

For a long moment, Sho said nothing. He turned his blue gaze to the side, watching the vampire for a moment. For a long time, Sho watched his friend through the prison-like bars of hanging lamps. It was the only thing that separated the two men. That, and the column which Sho was using as a backrest for now. The young man sat down on the small table, bridging his hands in front of him and resting his elbows on his knees.

Carefully, he spoke; "You don't drink blood these days."

"It's none of your business." Kei responded, his body sideways to Sho's vision.

The vampire could feel it, his own weakness, his lethargy…

Blue eyes focus on the hands in front of him and Sho tried to find the strength to continue their suddenly tense conversation.

"But," the young man began again, gaze falling on Kei once again. "You're so weak."

Enraged, Kei turned around, glaring at his friend. "Should I drink yours?" he asked harshly.

The vampire plopped down onto the edge of the bed, frustration tinting every movement, every muscle twitch, every word he spoke. He removed his hands from his pockets, sighing as if in a tired haze. Looking up, eyes focusing on the light from the prison-like lamps in front of him, Kei ran his thumbnail over his bottom lip, as if trying desperately to stop the thirsting touch which those lips craved.

"I live by draining the lives of others." He whispered, his teeth softly grazing the thumbnail before his lips. "Do you know what that's like?"

Kei smirked slightly, sadly, as if sharing some private joke with himself. He arched an eyebrow, eyes still trained on the light from the lamps. "That's my entire life…"

The vampire's thumb had stopped moving, as he closed his eyes, seeming to revel in a moment of exquisite bliss.

But when those eyes opened once more, full of fury and rage at himself… "Sometimes I can't bear it." Kei replied darkly, biting down on his thumb as if to keep himself from seeking out some way to vent out his sudden rage.

From his table seat, Sho said nothing.

"So…" Kei continued, obviously still angry. "I go without." He smirked again, his right elbow bending, hand turning up to reveal his palm at face level. "Marude daieto…" Slowly, the fingers of Kei's right hand curl in toward his palm. He stares at them for a long moment, before sighing and dropping his arm. Closing his eyes, the vampire shrugs slightly and pulls both of his arms back just enough to take his weight and lean back on the bed. {[( Just like a diet… )]}

"Now…" he whispered, sadness creeping into his voice. "I'm having fun with you all…" Kei closed his eyes, seeing memories of smiling faces and laughing voices.

Anger took hold once more and he stood quickly, glaring at nothing, his body language the vent for his sudden rage.

"But it's not real." The vampire quickly said, pushing forward from the bed to grasp the lamp bars separating himself from his best friend.

He tilted his head forward, resting his seemingly feverish skin against the cool metal.

Still, Sho said nothing, his blue gaze fixed on the wall in front of him, hands in his lap.

Kei's body however, simply couldn't remain fixed.

It was as if he writhed in agony, standing there, almost all of his weight taken by his hands. "You're all growing up. I'll be left behind…" Kei sighed deeply, casting his gaze up to the lamp light above him. "Sho… one day… you'll die."

Blinking, Sho took in a quick breath. Tears were threatening to spill from his soft blue gaze.

"But I'll keep living." Kei continued on, oblivious to his friend's anguish. He shook the lamp bars angrily, glaring over at young man. "You think that's fun?!"

A single tear, unbidden, slipped from Sho's right eye. He couldn't hold it back anymore… the emotional strain had simply become too much.

Sighing, Kei released the bars. He looked down, taking a moment to collect himself before moving away from the lamps and around the stone column supporting his friend.

Head tilted to stare up at the ceiling, an ill-fated attempt at keeping his tears at bay, Sho cried. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks, down the very edge of his jaw before leaving tracks on his neck. Even when Kei is standing before him, Sho refused to look at the vampire.

It simply hurt too much.

Gently, Kei reached out his pale left hand, tracing the tear tracks on his friend's right cheek. "Naku youji da na, Sho…" he whispered. {[( Sho, you crybaby. )]}

Sho blinked a few times, trying to get control of the emotions raging through him. Seeing however, how futile the gesture was, Kei broke his gaze with the young man and simply put an arm around him. Accepting the invitation, Sho allowed his head to rest lightly against the vampire's lower chest as he tried desperately to stop crying. As the young man moved, so did Kei, the vampire entangling his fingers in the hair at the top of Sho's head. This however, only served to bring on another round of tears from the young man in his arms.

Softly, Kei whispered, his lips just barely grazing Sho's hair. "Just like when you were a kid." He tousled the hair in his grasp gently.

They remained like that for a few moments, Kei allowing Sho to gather his composure and Sho giving Kei time to collect his own thoughts. After a time, the vampire's right hand moved to rest on his friend's left shoulder, gently pushing him up and back until Sho leaned once more on the white column.

"Sa…" the vampire spoke, trying to get his friend's attention, his gaze on the young man. {[( So… )]}

Sho looked up, swallowing the tears that he had yet to cry… but he didn't make eye contact with Kei.

"Itte kure." Kei continued. "Minna ga shimpaisuru." {[( Go have a good time. )]} {[( They'll be worried. )]}

Taking a quick breath, Sho almost looked to the vampire before him. But he blinked instead and kept his gaze away.

"Ah…" {[( Sure… )]}

Sho moved to stand, truly wanting to get away from the conversation, from the conflicting emotions surrounding the two friends, and the sheer grief he felt in his heart. As he attempted to push past Kei however, the vampire reached out, taking hold of the young man's arm gently.

"Gomen." Kei whispered, his grey eyes searching for some sort of sign from the other man. {[( I'm Sorry. )]}

But Sho wouldn't look at him, couldn't look at him. If he did… well, the man feared he would start crying again.

"Sho?"

Angrily, Sho jerked his arm from Kei's grasp. "Wakatta yo!" He stated quickly before grabbing his long coat and heading for the door. {[( I know! )]}

Kei nearly collapsed against the white column, his grey eyes betraying the hurt he felt, and the guilt he bared for his harsh words earlier. He was about to turn away, to simply crawl into bed and try to forget everything.

But Sho's soft voice from the doorway made him pause. "If it rains… I'll keep an eye out for you."

After the click of the door being locked, after Sho had left the building entirely, only then did Kei move once more. The vampire stood near the window, out of the sun's direct light, and watched the soft white clouds overhead.

Standing there… Kei prayed it would rain…

* * *

_Save your smile for me  
Even though when you cry for me  
Remember me and love me always  
Love and smile for me  
Hold onto all that we had  
Remembering and loving again_

_

* * *

  
_

**つつく – ****Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_TITLE:  
_Eien no Sayonara = Eternal Farewell

_INTRO:  
_N/A

_PART I:  
_Sota wa = How is it outside?  
Ii tenki dai yo = The weather is good.  
Sou ka = Really?  
Na = (Used to get Kei's attention)  
Marude daieto = Just like a diet.  
Naku youji da na, Sho = Sho, you crybaby.  
Sa… = So…  
Itte kure. = Go have a good time (how the DVD translated it)  
Minna ga shimpaisuru. = They'll be worried.  
Ah = Sure (basically agreeing with Kei)  
Gomen = I'm Sorry  
Wakatta yo = I know

_END:  
_Tsuzuku = To be continued

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

-Names are spelled like they are spelled on the English "Moon Child" DVD; Sho, Kei, Toshi, Yi-che, and Son. Forgive me if you're used to a different spelling.

-When Kei asks "Sota wa?", the DVD translates it as "How is it?". I translated it as "How is it outside?" because "Sota" means "Outside" and so Kei was asking about the weather without using the word "Tenki".

-When Kei says "Marude Daieto", the DVD translates it as "A Starvation Diet". I however, translated it as, "Just like a diet" because it sounded better.

* * *

**CENTERED TEXT / LYRIC NOTES:**

-The portion in the Introduction was written by me. Please, no stealing it!

-The lyrics used after Part I, are from the Gackt song, "_12gatsu no Love Song_". They are from the English version (not the Korean, Chinese, or Japanese version). Lyrics were typed up by me from listening to the song.

* * *

**DvD SCENE VS FANFIC CONTENT NOTES:**

-In Part I, after Sho says "Ah…" is where the DvD scene actually ended and I put in my own ending (or furthering) for the scene after that point.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

-I hope you enjoyed this first Part. Please read and review!

* * *


	2. PART II

**Title:** _ "Eien no Sayonara"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Movie -_ "Moon Child"_

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Moon Child"_. In fact, Gackt wrote it so I definitely don't own it. I just adore that movie... and Gackt. I am in no way affiliated with "_Moon Child_", Gackt, HYDE, or anything like that. I just have fun writing fanfiction, hehe.

**NOTE:** There is a HUGE Author's Note that will come at the end of the last chapter. This story has 5 parts. Currently, Parts I - III are finished, but will be updated in turn. Also, I tried my new way of translating things at the end of the sentence, but left the massive translation section at the end as well.

**NOTE 2:** Sorry Part II is so short, hehe. But I divided it into scenes so... the scene was kinda short to begin with.

* * *

**永遠のさよなら**

**Eien no Sayonara**

**

* * *

  
**

**A**

_**Moon Child**_

**Fanfiction**

**

* * *

  
**

**PART II**

**

* * *

  
**

Rain fell in torrents from the sky, covering everything and collecting in puddles on the ground. It was dark, the storm clouds having blotted out the sun and turned the park into a world of thunder and relentless raindrops.

But it was dark… the sun was gone… and that was all that had mattered…

"Kei! TOMERU!" {[( Kei! STOP! )]}

The man's body in the bushes twitched violently, struggling to get out of the death grip of the creature which pressed its fangs deep into the man's neck.

Blood filled the creature's ears, his body growing stronger and stronger, his mind slipping as the red liquid pooled around the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin. The red hooded jacket he wore kept the rain off, making sure that the salty water did not mix with the drink which he was now partaking from.

"Kei! Toshi ga shindatta yo!" {[( Kei! Toshi's dead! )]}

But the vampire did not stop.

Sho couldn't take it anymore. Covered in blood, Toshi's blood, the young man dashed through the bushes, leaving Son and Yi-Che behind.

"KEI!"

Latching onto the blond, Sho wrapped his arms around Kei's red jacket, trying to pull his friend from the bloody corpse.

"Kei! Tomeru!" {[( Kei! Stop! )]}

Eyes widening, Kei spun in Sho's grasp, facing him fully. Even though Kei was shorter, the sudden blood lust and thirst in the vampire's eyes made Sho release his grip. Lithe hands shot out, grabbing Sho by his black leather jacket and spinning him around until he lay on top of the already dead meal.

Kei hissed as he hovered over his friend, pressing the young man against the corpse and the park bench.

"Kei…" Sho whispered, tears slipping from blue eyes. "Kei… tomeru…" {[( Kei... stop... )]}

Grey eyes, darkened to nearly black from his thirst, gazed at the exposed vein in Sho's neck. He reached out hungrily, pinning the young man's right arm down. Fangs bared, Kei leaned forward.

"Kei… onegai…" {[( Kei... please... )]}

Those begging words, pleading for the vampire to stop, made Kei blink. The darkness in his eyes faded and the blond turned, locking his gaze with the tender blue eyes that looked up at him.

"Tomeru, Kei… tomeru… onegai…" Sho whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his face. {[( Stop, Kei... stop... please... )]}

For a moment, the vampire did nothing.

Suddenly ashamed, Kei released Sho, jumping backward and wrapping his arms around his slender body.

Sho pushed himself up, sadly gazing at the vampire, before reaching out one bloody hand to his friend in support, "Kei…"

"IIE!" the blond screamed out. {[( NO! )]}

Grey eyes met blue for but an instant, and then Kei was gone, dashing through the bushes of the park and disappearing into the rainy mist.

* * *

_Kare wa shitteita no kana  
Tagai ni hikareteita koto o…  
Hakanai menazashi de mitsumeteta…  
Ima wa yume no you na maboroshi wa kioku no naka e  
Ano toki no menazashi wa kieteitta mama_

_I wonder if he knew__  
What attracted us to each other  
Gazing at each other with fleeting looks…  
Now, the dream-like phantom is inside my memories  
As the looks of that time have faded_

_

* * *

  
_

**つつく – ****Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

  
**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_TITLE:  
_Eien no Sayonara = Eternal Farewell

_PART I:  
_Tomeru = Stop  
Toshi ga shindatta yo = Toshi's dead  
Onegai = Please  
Iie = No

_END:_  
Tsuzuku = To be continued

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**  
-Names are spelled like they are spelled on the English "Moon Child" DVD; Sho, Kei, Toshi, Yi-che, and Son. Forgive me if you're used to a different spelling.  
-The phrase, "Toshi ga shindatta yo" may NOT be 100% accurate. I listened to Gackt (Sho) say that over and over again in the movie, and it kept sounding as "shindatta" and as either "yo" or "zo". Since I know "yo" can be a sentence ender, I went with it. "Shindatta" has me stumped though, so I don't know if that's the right verb conjugation of "Shinu" that was being used.

* * *

**CENTERED TEXT / LYRIC NOTES:  
**-The lyrics used after Part II are from the Gackt song, "Freesia Op 1". Lyrics and translation were taken from Lyric Wiki.

* * *

**DvD SCENE VS FANFIC CONTENT NOTES:  
**-In Part II, after Sho says "Toshi ga shindatta yo." Is basically where I stopped the DvD part. I know that Sho asks Kei to "please stop" a couple of times afterward, but I omitted those and started in on my take of what happened next.

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews, but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)  
-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
**-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).**  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


	3. PART III

**Title:** _ "Eien no Sayonara"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: **Movie -_ "Moon Child"_

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "Moon Child"_. In fact, Gackt wrote it so I definitely don't own it. I just adore that movie... and Gackt. I am in no way affiliated with "_Moon Child_", Gackt, HYDE, or anything like that. I just have fun writing fanfiction, hehe.

**NOTE:** There is a HUGE Author's Note that will come at the end of the last chapter. This story has 5 parts. Currently, Parts I - III are finished, but will be updated in turn. Also, I tried my new way of translating things at the end of the sentence, but left the massive translation section at the end as well.

**NOTE 2:** Sorry Part III is so short also, hehe. But I divided it into scenes so... the scene was kinda short to begin with.

* * *

**永遠のさよなら**

**Eien no Sayonara**

* * *

**A**

_**Moon Child**_

**Fanfiction**

* * *

**PART III**

* * *

He had hoped that his phone call would be in time. That the person on the other end of the line would at least allow him to speak to him… to the only other being in the entire world that he could turn to.

Sho was alone… his wife was dying, his brother and fellow members of their small street band dead. His brother-in-law a vicious traitor who simply allowed the murders, who did nothing to stop them… who could have at least warned them… done something…

The familiar voice of the inspector however, broke through the haze of doubt and fear, the tension that Sho felt as he prayed simply to hear Kei's voice again. Then he could hear it, the phone being handed over to another…

"Kimi no yuujin kara da." Came the inspector's voice. {[(It's a friend of yours.)]}

Inwardly, Sho gave a sigh of relief. He hadn't been too late… finally… after so long…

"Moshi moshi?" {[(Hello?)]}

The words fled his lips, thoughts straying and for a moment, Sho couldn't speak. He took a deep breath, forcing the syllables past near trembling lips.

"I wanted to see you." Sho spoke softly, trying to keep the fear from his voice. "I… I missed you so much… A lot's happened…" it seemed as if he were going to continue.

What could Sho tell him? Yi-Che was dying? Son had betrayed them? Shinji was shot dead and everything that the young man had worked so hard for was crumbling away beneath his feet?

"Dame da hitori ja." Sho whispered, his voice breaking. "I need your help…" the young man paused, trying to compose himself. {[(I can't go on alone.)]}

He couldn't falter now…

"Tasukettekure yo, Kei. Ore hitori ja dame dai yo." {[(Help me, Kei. I can't go on alone.)]}

There, he had said it. But the weight in his heart pressed down harder, tears coming to his eyes.

He desperately wanted to hear Kei's voice, to know that he wasn't alone.

But after a long pause, it was not the vampire whom he heard, but the inspector. As the man talked, the words passing through Sho's head about Kei's execution the next day… Sho couldn't even form a single word.

He stared, his body stiff… Sho's arm fell, the phone receiver at his thigh. A few moments later, it was on the floor and the young man had collapsed against the side of a nearby chair.

Kei wasn't coming… he was going to die and there was nothing Sho could do. For all his money, for the power he had once had… Sho was helpless.

He tilted his head back, blue eyes closing as tears spilled down from his cheeks.

Powerless… to save Yi-Che… to protect Shinji… to protect his gang…

And in the end, even powerless to save Kei.

"Kei…" Sho whispered into the shadows of the low lit room. "Tasukettekure yo…" {[(Help me...)]}

* * *

_Haoxiang haoxiang ni zhencang nide xiao zai xinli  
Songgeini wo yiqie ai buhui gaibian  
Haoxiang haoxiang ni zai zhege ganxie de jijie  
Songgeini wo yiqie aini dao yongyuan_

_Now I am here, all alone  
Remembering the time we used to laugh together  
In the fall of the cold I still think of you,  
Wondering if you feel the same_

* * *

**つつく – ****Tsuzuku**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_TITLE:  
_Eien no Sayonara = Eternal Farewell

_PART III:  
_Kimi no yuujin kara da = It's a friend of yours  
Moshi moshi = Hello? (on the phone)  
Dame da hitori ja. = I can't go on alone  
Tasukettekure yo, Kei. = Help me, Kei.  
Ore hitori ja dame dai yo. = I can't go on alone.  
Tasukettekure yo… = Help me…

_END:_  
Tsuzuku = To be continued

* * *

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**  
N/A

* * *

**CENTERED TEXT / LYRIC NOTES:  
**-The lyrics used after Part III are from the Gackt song, "12gatsu no Love Song". This time however, the lyrics are from the Chinese version (not the Korean, English, or Japanese version). Lyrics and translation were taken from Lyric Wiki.  
-As an added note, I could not find the Chinese text version of this song, only the… well… romanji version (for lack of a better word).

* * *

**DvD SCENE VS FANFIC CONTENT NOTES:  
**-In Part III, after Sho lets the phone receiver fall is where the DvD scene actually ended and I put in my own ending (or furthering) for the scene after that point.

* * *

**I ASK THAT YOU DO NOT SUBMIT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DISLIKE JAPANESE BEING IN THE STORY!**

I love getting reviews, but it puts me in a sour mood whenever I see a review that's all about how you don't like there being Japanese dialogue in the story. I'm sorry, but it's not disappearing any time soon (look below for my generic response about it). So please, to keep me happy and to keep me replying to reviews, just don't nitpick about it (unless there's something I did uber wrong, then you can because I may go back and fix it if I see the error). Thank you.

* * *

**GENERIC RESPONSE TO THOSE WHO DISLIKE THE JAPANESE LANGUAGE TEXT:** (mainly pertaining to my anime/manga stories)  
-It seems every story I write that's based on an anime... I end up having to say the same thing.  
-I took 9 semesters of Japanese in college and did multiple 30min weekly study groups for the first years for two semesters.  
-I know it's not always right (what I have in my stories sometimes that is) but BECAUSE this is a fanfiction that is based off of an anime, and because I watch anime in Japanese and very very rarely dubbed in English, I pick up voice habits of certain characters (such as Lockon's "oi").  
-Since Lockon really wouldn't be speaking Japanese to begin with since he's Irish... and Setsuna would probably speak Arabic and Allelujah Russian... (Tieria could speak anything for all we know really), then even the show should be distracting at this point to anyone because there they go, speaking Japanese.  
-I know some people don't like Japanese interjected into stories, and to placate them I started putting the translations directly at the ends of the Japanese sentences (I used to just have a translation section at the end of the story, which is still there just because it helps me go back and see what I've used quicker than scanning the entire story).  
**-I'm not going to stop putting Japanese in my stories that are based off of Anime or Manga (or Japanese Dramas or Movies either, cause I've got Japanese in my "Moon Child" story too).**  
-You will, however, never find Japanese in any of my LOTR stories or any other fandom that I write unless there is a character that speaks it (like random Korean in the SG-1 story) on a normal basis.


End file.
